Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to means for signalling an alarm to a central station from a remote station, such as a fire alarm box, and more particularly to a fire alarm and protection box comprising a booth having doors adapted to be locked when the alarm is actuated. The booth may be used not only for fire alarms, but also for police calls.
While the prior art generally discloses the concept of detaining a person in a fire alarm booth either for a short time delay or until someone releases the person from the box after an alarm has been actuated, such apparatus has suffered from being susceptible to tampering whereby false alarms could easily be set off. This problem of false alarms currently poses a particularly agonizing and frustrating situation for police and fire officials.